


Enamored

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Arthur had always believed, the biggest change Camelot would ever go through, would be the day of his coronation.Truth is, it wasn't.The biggest change that Camelot ever underwent, came through a bumbling farmboy, who insulted the crown prince himself and somehow ended up stumbling into the hearts of the entire kingdom.-Set in season 1, open ended, because honestly, we could go on forever.- Based on a tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & servants
Series: Merlin´s  magic [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767766) by merlinemrys. 



> Please ignore the end notes, I'm just venting XD

Arthur was always taught and hence had always believed, the biggest change Camelot would ever go through, would be his coronation.  
Don't get him wrong, he loved his father more than anything. And he had always fought to follow in his footsteps (much to Camelot's dismay).  
But Uther himself had taught him that every king ruled in his own way. Arthur would have to make his own decisions.  
And that meant, making his own mistakes. 

Arthur had many opinions that differed from his father's. He was aware of that. Even if he wasn't yet confident enough to rely on them. 

The change, he was waiting for, however, was found to be a graduating one.  
The change would happen slowly, while his father withered away after Morgana's betrayal.  
Arthur's people – at this point – had already gotten used to Arthur's constant interference with Uther's reign. 

Arthur was the one leading the armies. He made the choices in wars. He may be relying on his father's decisions then, but he still went out of his way to make sure the decision was fair.  
Arthur didn't realize it at a time, but he had subtly grown into a great king long before he wore the crown.

No. That day was not the biggest change Camelot ever went through. It was one of the best, but it was not the biggest change and it was hardly a sudden one. This one was expected too.  
There was another, that changed the life in Camelot far more drastically: 

It was the day a bumbling, insolent farm boy, by the name of Merlin, marched into Camelot and marveled at the architecture and the people who lived there. 

Only one bag of belongings on his shoulders, a red rag of a neckerchief around his neck and a pair of old boots, that would stay old and never be replaced warming his feet, he walked in, insulted the prince and changed destiny in a way no one would have ever predicted. (Except the druids and a dragon, of course.)

And yet, that was not the real change either. It wasn't the sudden magic interference that brought the change.... It was something else. It was something uniquely Merlin, that did.  
The change happened the moment Merlin was announced Arthur's manservant and well...  
Everything went downhill from there.  
Or rather... everything went up. Rose beyond the sky and became something that this world had never known it was longing for. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The world was filled with dark promises. Camelot was used to long cold nights and a hot pyre burning in the morning.  
The quiet nights were almost bearable to the morning cries Uther seemed so fond of. 

The people of Camelot were not afraid. They were exhausted from the terror. They lived their life away, as peasants should, so they believed.  
Happiness was a luxury, only the rich could afford. And it was a luxury, that just like coins and money, was taken from the poor. 

The people were tired. And done and sad and depressed. They tried to be friendly towards each other. Because, let's be real – they didn't have the energy to fight each other too. There would be no one left, if they send everyone who misbehaved towards Uther's open claws.  
Left for what, some people asked sometimes.  
Wasting away, of course. That was the only answer they had.

“Hey, have you heard? Gaius's new apprentice has arrived.”, the market lady whispered this to her farmer friend. They didn't talk much, you could hardly really call them friends. They were neighbors, that's all. But people needed to socialize somehow.  
They usually talked about plants and fruits. Nothing more. Strangers were often a welcome change in their daily routine. Be it nobles or peasant visitors was of no matter. As long as there was something new, it was a welcome change in the blunt nothingness of it all.  
Nobody really liked talking about witches and burning either. Everyone knew it was horrible. There was nothing to discuss about it.

“Poor boy. The job isn't easy. How many apprentices has Gaius had now?”

“I don't know. Since Harrison – bless his soul – 9 I believe.”

“Didn't they all run?”

“One was burned at the stake. Two fled. One married off elsewhere. A few died of sicknesses, I think.”

“Yes. The last one couldn't stand the sight of blood, too.”

“True that. Shame that one. Have you seen the new boy?”

“I have. Lovely young lad. Was smiling all the way into town.”

“That won't last.”

“No, you're right. He looks a bit skinny too. I hope all the running won't make him starve to death.”

This was one of many conversations that had been whispered behind shut doors. The people barely talked in front of the king or knights. As Uther's eyes and ears seemed everywhere.  
And the prince? The young man was beating on his own servants. Frightening to imagine that one as the future of Camelot.  
Camelot didn't need another warlord with a nick for humiliating and beheading his subordinates. They needed a leader of peace.  
That.... seemed like a faraway dream. 

Only one day had passed, when the whispers suddenly grew louder and more shocked. 

“Have you heard? The new apprentice just challenged prince Arthur!”

“Has the boy a death wish? Oh no. He was so young! What did the prince do?”

“Dungeons of course. The boy didn't know who he was talking to. Let's hope he's learned his lesson.”

“I reckon he'd be a fool, if he didn't. Though I must say, the prince does deserve it.”

“Hush, not so loud. What if he hears you?”

….

It was merely another day later, when the whispering had turned into an early form of amusement. The few hidden grins, the few smiles directed at the new boy. Everyone was wary, but already fond of the boy. They were also, sorry for him. Because it seemed quite clear that the boy wouldn't be able to hold his station for long, if THAT was how he treated the future king of Camelot.

“Annis, Darling. You won't believe it.”

“Oh, I heard!”

“Yes, but I SAW it. And I swear, I've never seen anything like this.”

“You were there? Oh, you're so fortunate. I was on the fields. Is it true? Did he challenge the prince to a duel?”

“Who cares about the duel? The prince was heckling him for the day before. You won't believe this, this absolute fool turned around and called him a prat, right to his face. It was unbelievable.”

“What? Really? No way. But he must know he's the prince, right? He couldn't have forgotten.”

“Even better. He said, and I kid you not, he really did say it: “I called you a prat. I just didn't realize you were a royal one.””

“NO. he didn't!”

“He DID! I told you, you wouldn't believe. You should have seen his royal grace. His face, priceless.”

“What was the boy's name again?”

“Merlin, I believe.”

“Merlin. What a sight for sore eyes.”

…..

Camelot's citizens, always brooding and miserable, suddenly had a new favorite topic to talk about. Merlin, the boy with the big ears and never fading smile....  
Every time he was mentioned, it made at least one person grin in amusement. Every time the people saw him, they could hardly conceal their smiles.  
It was, like someone had brought a dim light into Camelot. It was a dusty little lamp indeed, but the people of Camelot knew neither how bright it actually was underneath, nor did they know what electricity is and how dangerous this could turn out to be. 

All they knew was, that this little lamp brought them light. And with it's glassy exterior, it seemed pretty fragile and worth protecting.

“He what?”

“He saved Arthur's life. He's now his manservant.”

“.... Oh my god”

“That's precisely my reaction. Uther has no idea what he just did.”

“You.... *laughs * you want to tell me, Merlin now has to serve the guy he insulted?”

“Yes. Do you think he can survive the prince? How many manservant's has HE had?”

“I don't know. At least as many as Gaius fire his apprentices. Oh god. You realize he has TWO impossible jobs now?”

“Oh no.”

They both laugh. And they are certainly not the only ones. Strange. Only a couple days ago, neither of them would have found such a rainy day worth enough to walk outside. Let alone converse with each other. 

At that same moment, that the two serving girls (It's always different people talking) were trying to hide their laughter, you could hear a loud masculine voice shout over the soft noises of washing clothes. 

“MERlin!”

They both startle at first, before tey break out laughing even louder. 

Of course, it's a clishé to say only farmers and women were talking about the change in Camelot behind Arthur's back.  
The knights, Arthur's current “friends” were sitting in the armory, trying to get their chain mail off by themselves. Obviously, Arthur was not with them. But they too, heard the shout.  
Truth be told, Arthur's voice was loud enough to be heard in the entire castle.

“Was that the prince? Who is Merlin?”

“I believe that's the lad from the other day.”

“The boy who insulted the prince?”

“Yeah, that one. Do you think he did something? Sounds like the prince wants to rip his head off.”

“Nah, I don't think so. He seemed pretty intrigued by the boy's courage. He let him go the second day because of that, remember?”

“Understandable. I wouldn't have dared to call the prince a prat, right to his face no less.”

“You want to tell me, this boy is braver than you? A knight of Camelot?”

Both grin's falter a little.

“Anyway. You think he'll dare do that again?”

“There is no doubt about it. I BET the boy isn't very happy about his new position. He didn't seem very excited, when Uther announced it. Isn't he also Gaius's new dog buddy?”

“Oh, poor dude. That laugh will be wiped off his face in no time.

“Yes. He should be careful too. I can't imagine the king tolerating such insolence towards his son, either.”

“I bet, Merlin won't survive another week, before he's accused of sorcery.”

\-------------------

Merlin did survive another week without being accused of sorcery. At least not by a third party. In fact.... he accused himself. 

And... well. He kind of reached many people's hearts with that. 

“He WHAT?”, the cook was completely stunned, as she heard the news.

“Right in front of the council. Mary told me. She was serving the lords at the time. Gaius was furious.”

“What? Why?”

“I hear his friend Gwen was imprisoned for sorcery. Someone saved her father from the enchantment. You know... the sickness going around.  
She was blamed for it. But I don't believe it was her.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure, she didn't just enchant Merlin to take the blame?”

“Very sure. Gwen has no evil bone in her body. If she had magic, she would have never let the enchantment befall her father in the first place. Saving only HIM? She's smarter than Uther gives her credit for. She wouldn't make such a foolish mistake.”

“Then why did Merlin do this for her?”

“I don't know. At least, I'm certain it's not because he has a crush on her. Last I heard, he had a thing for the lady Morgana. Not Gwen. If anything, it was the other way around. Gwen is smitten with the boy.  
Merlin's just very blind.”

“Well, she's not the only one smitten. How did the prince react?”

“That's.... how do I explain it. My dead mistress Louise, you may want to sit down.”

“Why? What happened?”

“The prince told the king Merlin was a love sick fool for Gwen.”

Mistress Louise sits down, sudden realization washing over her face. 

“No way.”, she breathes, before continuing. “But.... the prince has been teasing Merlin about the flowers for Morgana for weeks! Why would he LIE to the king? I can't believe...”

“I believe, Arthur has gone soft for the boy.”

“The prince? Arthur? Prince Arthur? For the boy? A servant?”

“Yes. Dare I say, there may actually be hope for Camelot.”

Both look at each other, incredulous looks on their faces. And then, as the realization becomes more and more evident, they start to smile. Hope fastening in their expressions.

\-------------------------

The entire castle was in a frantic panic. Everyone was running around. One half was attending to the royal guests in the dungeons, the other half was trying to clean everything else up and do what servants always do. 

“Lady Helen. What has happened?”, one of the servants dared to ask one of the royal women who had been present in court. No one else had yet bothered to stop and explain the situation to her.

“Oh, Celene, I am shook, I must say. I am terrified. The prince is furious. Rightly so.”

“What happened?”, the servant urged, her tasks weighing heavy on her shoulders. Many other servants were trying to hush her back to work. 

“The boy. Marvin or something was his name, he warned the king that someone was trying to poison his son.  
He blamed our guests. Oh, it's so dramatic.”

“Merlin.”, the servant nodded, immediately knowing who this was about. “Really? Is it true? Did the guests....”

“Oh, the foolish boy. Uther didn't believe him, so he DRANK it.”

The servant's jaw hung open loosely.  
“Oh, dear. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.”, the lady rolled her eyes. “The boy didn't lie. The peace between the kingdoms are now at stake!”

“Is Merlin dead?”, the servant asked, pale as ever. No wonder. Camelot had faced many wars. They would withstand whatever came now. She was certain of it. Camelot was strong, after all.  
But Merlin? He was such a nice man. He didn't deserve to die after such a big display of loyalty.

“Dying. Uther has forbidden Arthur to save him.”

“So, he WILL die. Oh no. Tell me this is not true. What can we do to save him?”

The lady blinks, then smiles mischievously before bending down and whispering in the servant's ear.  
“Let the prince leave the castle tonight and pretend you never saw him. I've seen him fret over many things, when he was just a young lad himself. He was always a stubborn one. And I haven't seen THAT expression in a long time. He will save Merlin, I'm sure of it.”

The servant had wide eyes directed at the lady who was covering her own mouth with her index finger. “shh.”, she made and winked. 

\---------------------

Nothing had ever amazed the servants of Camelot as much as the fact that Arthur Pendragon seriously, undoubtedly and unapologetically, loved Merlin.  
He went out to bring him a FLOWER. 

Arthur may not notice it (because he's always been a bit preoccupied with himself, though somehow that attention had suddenly shifted), but the folk of Camelot were sending him more smiles than before.  
Their eyes had softened on him. For the man who cared for a boy he called “insolent” and “useless” and yet refused to fire. Whom he treated... almost like a friend. Which was already more than he did his knights.

And Merlin's smiles – despite everything - remained. 

The staff had started gushing about that too. Because after a while, they had noticed something else about the boy. Not just his contagious happiness, but also his outer appearance that some would call “handsome”. Merlin may not be aware of this, but his cheekbones had pierced open the hearts of many of the serving section. Let alone his eyes, and his lanky figure. Maybe they found his clumsiness adorable. (1)

Let's just say, there were quite a few people, who, over time, developed a minor to medium crush on Merlin. 

The worst crushes, however, were not the one's of the serving peers.  
No. It was that of the knights of Camelot.  
The following conversation holds place on the training fields. 

“I heard the prince took Merlin along a hunting trip AGAIN.”

“Uff, Jesus Christ. THOSE trips always end up badly.”

“Yes but.... I kind of get it.”

“How so?”

“Well.... Have you ever had a taste of Merlin's stew?”

“No...”

“You should. It's SO good. Not to mention when he starts roasting. I mean, nothing compares to the way he roasts the prince, but the meat is still heavenly.  
And he somehow senses our enemies? BeFORE they attack? He always tells the prince, but Arthur NEVER listens. It's so frustrating, I tell you.”

“I can imagine.”, the other knight wanted to listen more than to talk, so he just encourages his friend to keep going. 

“Sometimes I get why Merlin calls him a-”, he looked over his shoulder to check if Arthur heared him., ”- clotpole.”

The other knight laughs.

“True that.”, he nods. “And don't forget, Merlin is basically on his way to become a physician. He's getting better at medical stuff.”

“Yes, yes.”, the first knight nods seriously.  
“And he heads into battle alongside Arthur, like it's NOTHING. Merlin doesn't even have a sword. If he did, he'd do more harm than good, for sure. He hides behind trees a lot, but what else can he do, right? But you know what, I think our luck has increased since he joined us. I've never known branches just fall from trees like that. Now they suddenly do. Right on our enemies.”

“You're not implying.....”, the other knight's eyes widen.

“And if Arthur is in danger, he comes out anyway and distracts the enemies. He's extremely brave.”

The first one sighed a daydream sigh. The other one was getting very strange vibes. He shook it off. There was no way Merlin had magic. Maybe he was enchanted as a child, to have lots of luck of something. It wasn't a crime to be enchanted. That must be it.  
It was better to believe than considering Merlin was a sorcerer. 

\-------------------------

The knights having crushes on Merlin were worst, because not only did Merlin notice their sudden kindness during hunts (in comparison how they treated Morris all those weeks ago, it was scary).  
Arthur was staring him down more and more suspiciously, too.  
With someone who harbored a secret as important as Merlin's.... that was pure horror.

But the absolute worst of it all.... Uther Pendragon noticed.

“Son, would you stay for a second? Morgana, you may leave.”

Morgana already jumped up from the table, grinning widely as she subtly drove Gwen out the room to do whatever girls do in their free time. (2)

“Father?”, Arthur sits up straight in his chair, as Uther ushered the servants and guards to quietly leave the room. 

“How are things progressing with.... the boy.”

“The boy?”

“Your new servant. I hear you started training him, so you can take him on hunts? I'm not sure if that's wise.” Uther waited for an explanation and Arthur knew this.  
So he took a diplomatic pause to think his answer over, before saying:

“Well. He is quite clumsy with the sword. But he's learning rather quickly for a farm boy with literally no training. He's also pretty stubborn, so I know he can take a beating. Much better than my last servant could. And as Gaius apprentice his growing knowledge on eatable plants and medication has become quite the advance on our trips.  
He knows how to take care of our horses and all in all does his serving duties even on hunts. He also knows to hide in dangerous situations. All in all, I find him rather beneficial for these trips.”  
Arthur nodded, more to assure himself than anything else. 

Uther frowned. “I see, your attachment to him has only grown since our last.... conversation.”

Arthur's eyes darken at that. “You mean, when you put me in the dungeon, so he would die of the poison he drank. Which he only drank, because you didn't believe in his warnings?”

Uther slammed a hand on the table. “Arthur!”, he growled. More than displeased with his son's attitude. 

“Merlin has the loyalty and the courage of a knight, father. He is smarter and wiser than he let's on. I believe him to be a valuable asset in our household.”

“You treat him too well, Arthur.”

It was quiet between them for a moment. Uther waited for Arthur to argue against that statement. But Arthur just rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, as if to defend that attachment. 

“Has everyone gone mad?”, Uther finally let's out, startling Arthur a bit. 

“What do you mean?”, Arthur dared to ask. 

“The entire serving staff seems to be enchanted by him! I have never seen these people so delighted since Ygraine.....”, Uther shook his head. “ Let alone a serving boy. Even the knights have gone crazy. Are you sure this boy is what you think he is? He could easily turn out to be a spy. Or a sorcerer.”

Arthur scoffs again and laughs. Though a bit taken aback by the sudden mention of his mother.  
“Merlin is no sorcerer. He couldn't keep a secret, if his life depended on it. His clumsiness is no enchantment. And if it is, it is a rather harmless prank. He amuses the staff, that's all. I'm just glad they have something to laugh at for once.”

“For once?”, Uther blinked. 

“You said it yourself. I've never seen them so delighted. I think that's a good thing. We want our people to be happy, right? What harm can a lone serving boy do? The most harm he could do to the people lies in his absence, I think. I think, I should keep him, as long as he does a decent job. Even if that means I have to deal with incompetence. ”

Uther stared at his son. Unsure how to answer that. 

“Very well. See to it that our people are entertained then. But don't become a clown.”

Arthur tried to hide hid grin, but a small glint still sparkled in his eyes. And it did not go unnoticed by Uther Pendragon. 

\------------------------------------

Knocking his son out to fight a death duel for him, was not one of Uther's brighter decisions. It certainly wasn't his intention to humiliate his son like that, when the dark knight challenged Camelot and turned out to be immortal.  
He wanted Uther's head, not Arthur's. And he wouldn't rest until Uther was dead.  
To pick up the gauntlet before anyone else could, Arthur really was a fool. 

This wasn't about himself or his honor. It was about Camelot. And Camelot needed a leader. The crown prince wasn't a mere pawn on the battle field.  
All strings of all sides, not just in war, but also in peace, were intertwined in his hands. Killing him, would doom all of Camelot. 

Uther marveled at his son's sense for honor, and if he were a normal knight, he would have stood out quite fantastically. But Arthur's life was worth far more than that of anyone else. 

So Uther stood in the armory, as the serving boy stumbled in. A sword in his hands.  
Both stopped, staring at each other for a moment.  
“Is that Arthur's sword?”, he asked carefully. It was strange. Servant's weren't usually trusted with swords. A knight was taught to take care of his weapon himself.  
Armor was one thing. Armor was protection. Protection, that a skilled knight should not need. But his weapon was an advantage that could not easily be replaced.  
It was an extension of their arms and their soul.  
To hand that to a servant, who had no clue about weaponry and surely didn't know how to sharpen a sword properly....

Arthur trusted this man more than what was healthy. Surely, they boy did not deserve such trust. No servant did. 

“Ah yes.”, Merlin gulped and hesitated, as Uther motioned to see it.  
'Strange.', Uther thought. He was the king, why would the servant hesitate to hand it over?  
Merlin looked like he wanted to rip it out of his hands. As if he trusted only Arthur with it.  
And wasn't that just what Uther had thought earlier.... but from Merlin's point of view?  
Didn't he trust the king to take care of a sword?

Uther weighted it in his hand. And startled a bit. This sword was impressive.  
“This isn't Arthur's usual sword. Where did you get this?”

In truth, Uther had never seen such a beautifully marvelous sword. With such beautiful runes and markings on it. Alone to hold it, felt powerful. 

“Tom the blacksmith made it.”

“I was not informed that Arthur was getting a new sword. And Tom isn't the royal blacksmith. Why would Arthur turn to Tom instead?”

“He didn't ask for it. I just thought … it would serve him well.”  
Uther blinked, watching as Merlin shifted and bit his lip. Like he was afraid he would be flocked for something like that.  
Uther tried to look closer. To the boy who drank poison for his son. The man who had just brought him the finest sword the entire kingdom had ever seen.  
How was it, that it wasn't Uther who supplied his own son with the best weaponry in the kingdom?  
Why was it the serving boy.

“Well. It should do. I'll be the one fighting the knight myself.”

“What?”, the servant sounded almost scared. “But... Arthur would never... This is Arthur's sword. You cannot fight with it!”

Uther almost laughed at that. Almost. The boy truly was funny.  
Such loyalty.... Uther thought. Truly was rare to find.  
Maybe it was time he voiced as much. 

“You have shown my son extraordinary loyalty.”, he said and looked the surprised servant up and down.  
Merlin looked down. “I'm just doing my job.”  
'Dying and fighting for your prince is the job of a knight. Supplying him with weapons is the job of a blacksmith. Making food, is the job of a cook. Entertaining a prince is the job of a jester, and Arthur had very particular tastes for humor that only few could reach. Advising your prince is the job of an advisor. Tending to his wounds is that of a physician. You are a servant. It is your job to bring him things. And to wake him up. That is all. Why do you do everything by yourself?'  
Uther thought this, for just a moment, before blinking his way back to reality. 

“No. You serve him beyond the lines of duty.”, Uther frowned. This man was strangely devoted to Arthur. Arthur was right. The boy would never betray him.  
There was no reason for him to go such lengths for a man he didn't care about or wanted dead.  
If Uther would die today... maybe it was good to leave him such a loyal subject behind.  
It would keep Arthur sane.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I wanted to comment, that each part of that paragraph not only makes me cringe, I have trouble wrapping my head around what to describe as “hot”. Sometimes, I'm pretty good at pretending I know how it works (so good, I even convince myself I know, which turns into anxiety, lol), because I listen to other people's definition of the word or read fanfictions that love to go into detail. I can.... imagine it....I think. 
> 
> But like.... I hear so many people gush about his cheekbones , but like.... the cutting open exaggeration has been used before I think. And it's so weird, because I LEGIT imagine people bleeding from that.  
> Anyway. I assume today is just one of those days, where my brain decided not to dive into fantasy emotions and turn them into functional and coherent understandable sentences in my head – instead – it sees things from a very... observational point of view. Maybe that's actually one and the same part of my brain. Who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, for those of you who are frustrated by the way I end stories sometimes, because I never put smut in it. Here an attempt of mine, to describe a blowjob: 
> 
> “He pulled out a thing. His thing. The thing. You know the thing that people pee with. So the other dude just puts it in his mouth. Because, I dunno. Must be tasty or something. Maybe it's like sausages. Hmm, sausages... People describe their little dingly dongs as wieners, don't they? I don't really like sausages, but I suppose some/most?????? people do. I wonder if people have the urge to chew on the dingly dong, while doing a blow job? Is that like... part of the ceremony? That thought process? Is one half of the ceremony constantly terrified? Why would someone want to be terrified? Why would another one want a wiener in their mouth for …. how long exactly? I mean, writing the scene takes like an hour. So, do they just do it in 10 minutes? Is that good, bad? I dunno.  
> I think some people count. Does time really matter if both are having fun?
> 
> In regards to pleasure, the other guy has the benefit of the physical stimulation and shit. But.... the one who has it in their mouth? Aren't they afraid the first dude just pees inside their mouth? Are they actually both terrified? Is that a thing? Is this what kinks are? “ I'm gonna stop right there, because it's getting out of hand. And because I've read some ao3 tags, I do not want to hear you answer any of those questions. I've SEEN the tags, I KNOW. Leave me alone.  
> Sorry for the rant. I didn't plan it, I just got frustrated on the paragraph.  
> (2) I do realize I should know what girls do in their free time.  
> But I find, socializing, talking, doing any of your hobbies, doesn't really seem like a gender specific thing? People just do what they do, right? I'm tired of gendering, let's get back to the story.


End file.
